


Do I Wanna Know

by PerahuKertas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Also tags, Confessions, First Kiss, I'm bad at summary, Idk if I should make a spicy sequel for this, Jisung is really oblivious, M/M, Minho is frustated, This is really gay and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/pseuds/PerahuKertas
Summary: Jisung is being an oblivious teasing brat and Minho can't take it no more.





	Do I Wanna Know

This is frustating.

 

For real, Minho's been trying to catching his stuck up breath for a few times already now, thanks to his most precious oblivious Han Jisung to caused him that. Casually flops himself on Minho's lap just to shom him a video of kittens.

 

That's so Jisung honestly, to shows Minho the most random shit, but lately he's been making Minho uncomfortable -not in that bad way- not only he's frequently show something to Minho more often now, but he's been an annoying teasing brat.

 

Actually at this point, Minho didn't even know if the younger is too damn oblivious to even notice about what he had done to Minho or just being a tease, but most likely the first option.

 

Because Jisung did that to almost everyone living in this dorm, except maybe for Changbin because he will straight up put on his scary face, enough to send Jisung off. Minho noted that even though Jisung did that to almost everyone, he didn't do it aggresively like he did to him now, bouncing like a kid, all excited with the cute creatures on his phone's screen, not feeling guilty to what he did for Minho.

 

It makes the older kinda feel guilty for having a boner because of his bandmate but hey don't blame it all on him, if Jisung is a boy and is a teenager now he should've known to not doing it on someone's lap, especially being adorable like that.

  
Wait what.

 

Minho shook is head, getting all dizzy because of the flowery scent that coming from Jisung's hair, which is right in front o his nose with the younger's back pressed against his chest.

 

"Hyung?"

 

"........"

 

"Hyung!"

 

Minho is being pulled off from his imaginary realm by the saccharinely sweet voice.

 

"Yes?"

 

The fiery haired boy pouted, indicates that he's annoyed Minho didn't give him the attention he asked for. "Did you even listening to me?"

 

The older boy just laughed nervously, scratches the back of his head. "I'm sorry I get kinda spaced out a little bit, can you repeat that?"

 

Jisung gave a him a look once again before almost shoves his phone on Minho's face again. "Look at this cat hyung! It's so cute can we please pet one?? Do you think Chan hyung will let us?"

 

Minho frowned at this, he's not sure it's a good idea. "Why do you want a cat Jisungie, you don't even have enough time for yourself. Let alone raise a pet."

 

The younger boy pouted again, this tine also puffed his chubby cheeks with annoyance.

 

"But! I've been wanting a cat since forever," he shifted furiously again, and Minho's mind is alarmed about what is about to happen that he hold on Jisung's waist.

"Jisung-ah--- wait!"

 

"Huh?"

 

Jisung widened his big doe eyes when the older looks like he panicked over something and he stop moving.

 

Minho sighs in relief, he really is sure that Jisung clearly has no idea what he's been doing now. God almighty he's getting dizzy again.

"Look, Jisungie. Um, I really feel tired right now, my body... It's hurts all over the place. And you should get some rest too. We'll ask this to Chan tomorrow, yeah?" Minho suggested carefully, not wanting the younger throw his tantrums over him again.

 

"Hyung, I can massage you if you want. Where does it hurt?" The younger offered as he puts his phone on the table in front of him. Look at him with much sincere that he wants to help. Minho chokes.

 

"N-no. It's okay Jisungie, I'll sleep and it'll get better in the morning."

 

"But--- hyung really looks like you're in pain. It's ok! I can do it!" Jisung started to change his position from backfacing Minho to straddling his hyung's legs so now they're facing each other, Jisung's hands already on Minho's shoulder.

 

Minho wants to curse so much because how good it feels to be under his adorable boy's touch but also he can't control his lower half from doing its job and he doesn't want to freaks Jisung out.

 

"Jisung---"

 

"Hyungggg, I insist you to just quiet and let me take care of you." Jisung shows his gummy smile and started to massaging Minho,

 

It doesn't sound anything like inviting but Minho can feel the flames all over his body when Jisung's warm palms met his cold skin

 

It's so comforting actually, even though not all the pain disappears. It's still makes Minho feel better.

 

"Hyung, why did you blushing so much these days?" Jisung asked innocently as if he's not knowing that he's the reason that made Minho into a mess like this. Both of hands now is on the older's neck. Look at him straight on the eyes.

 

Minho cleared his throat, how much he wants to kind of conversation but Jisung look at him like he wouldn't get off of him if Minho don't give him his answer.

 

"Fever." he answered quietly, avoided Jisung's gaze.

 

"Fever?" he repeats, clearly don't believe Minho's dumb excuse.

 

"Yes, fever. It's so cold Jisungie. I've been sick for a while now." Minho said that in a tone he shouldn't. He didn't mean it that way but how did he wants to say it badly at the same time.

 

He's been sick for a while because Jisung has tortured him these days, it makes him can't think clearly, he can't even swallow his food anymore and get more sleepless night. He wants to punish Jisung so bad for make him suffering like this.

 

"Hyung, will you tell me the truth? I promise I will not tell the others. Why did you change so much lately? Have you find yourself a girlfriend?"

 

What a brat, saying that as he mets their foreheads with each other. Minho's stare bores into Jisung like he's really making a huge mistake.

 

"You really want to know why, huh?"

 

"Yes, hyung. You're making me confused."

 

Minho growls under his breath, shouldn't he be the one who said that to Jisung? But well, then Minho thought, fuck it. If Jisung did this to him then it's his fault. And he has to take the punishment.

 

"Come here," the older whispered lowly thought their body can't be any closer than they are now.

 

Minho pulls Jisung closer as he grabs the back of his head and locked their lips together. Minho has hold himself for a while now that finally he snapped.

 

Jisung's lips felt better than how Minho has imagined, of course the younger is shocked but he doesn't fight back or push Minho. So the small and innocent peck becoming something a little rougher as Minho licks Jisung bottom's lip. Making the younger boy whimper, Minho brings his hands to caress the chubby cheeks softly. Deepening their kiss though mostly Minho did it because Minho can tell this is Jisung's first kiss by the lack of experience

 

Minho finally break their kiss when Jisung running out of breath that his cheeks turns really red and he's panting so hard. His lips is now looks really plump and swollen by the way Minho kissed them aggresively.

 

"H-hyung, what is that?" he stuttered and looking at Minho, Jisung feel really hazy but he can't tell what just happened is not good.

 

"You're being such a brat lately to me that you make me really frustated Jisungie. Did you know how hard it is to get myself together whenever you did something like this? You almost drives me crazy."

 

Jisung widened his eyes again when he heard Minho's explanation. Now he really feel ashamed when he realized what he did. He squeezed Minho's shoulder a bit.

 

"I'm sorry hyung..."

 

"What was that?" Minho demands, hold on Jisung's face so he can't see anywhere but him.

 

"I said I'm sorry..."

 

Minho snorted in amusement, Jisung being like this makes him look smaller and more adorable than he already is.

 

"Okay, forget it. But you have to know Jisungie, that I really admires you and how much you came to my dreams and I just want to hold you and kiss you forever." Minho cringed when he realized how cheesy that sounds, but for Jisung, it was a worth shot.

 

Jisung look up again, eyes all big and teary.

 

"Is that means hyung loves me?"

 

The older nods, he's being serious and Jisung knows it when he read it on his face.

 

"Yeah, so kiss me again."

 

Jisung smiled shyly and makes the first move as he kissed Minho softly. Minho strokes the red strands, squeezed it slightly when he hears Jisung whines and moans a little into their kiss when he's being a little too rough.

 

He wants to hear more of it, he wants to hear Jisung's voice more so he moves his lips to mark Jisung's neck. Peppering the velvety skin with red marks, Jisung had to bite on his lips to not make too much sounds that could make their friends suspicious with their activities.

 

"Do you feel cold too, Jisungie?" Minho whispered right on Jisung's ear, his hot breath ghosting on the younger's neck sends shivers to his spine, Minho's voice flow into him like the delicious chocolate mint he always liked.

 

"Yes hyung..."

 

"I'll warm you up right away."

Jisung closed his eyes, this will be the night where he'd remember it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Ywag im really in love with minsung, anyways i know this is shitty but comments will be appreciated thanks


End file.
